Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes will be the 4th volume in the Magical Girl Raising Project Light Novel series. Synopsis Cute and Violent. 33 Magical Girls' Slice of Life Stories! Featuring magical girls who participated in the death game in Magical Girl Raising Project and Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Characters See the Summary below Summary Nemurin's Adventure Featuring: Nemurin, Swim Swim, Fav During the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Nemurin helps people in their dreams. She eventually enters the dream of a little girl whom admires a princess and wants to be her liege. Nemurin asks her if, rather becoming a liege, she would like to become a princess. Afterwards, Nemurin can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen The Robot and the Nun Featuring: Sister Nana, Magicaroid44, Weiss Winterprison Took place long before Arc 1 Produced by Peaky Angels! Featuring: Minael, Yunael, Tama Took place not long before Arc 1 Zombie Western Featuring: Hardgore Alice, Calamity Mary, Fav, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison After saving Snow White from Magicaroid44 during the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Hardgore Alice is suddenly attacked by Calamity Many. Mary continually tries to kill Alice, but the regeneration prevents her to. In the end, Mary throws Alice into the ocean, but she survives and meets up with Snow White, Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison. Magical Daisy Season Finale! Featuring: Magical Daisy, Palette, Keek Years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Daisy meets up with an the excitative from her anime. Unbeknownst to Daisy, however, the excitative was actually Keek in disguise. After their meeting, Keek had grown to despise the mindset of Daisy and the current Magical Girls. Cherna Christmas Featuring: Cherna Mouse, Pechika's little brother, Pechika, Miyokata Nonako Not long before Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Pechika's little brother meets up with Cherna Mouse, whom is looking for a Christmas present to give to someone. He helps her by giving her some of the Christmas food Pechika made. Cherna Mouse then gives it to Miyokata Nonako, whom is revealed to be her owner with Cherna being her pet hamster. A Wonderful Dream Featuring: Nemurin, Masked Wonder, Beautiful Calamity Mary One year after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project and a few months before Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Masked Wonder wonders how to be a Magical Girl. One night while sleeping she is approached by Nemurin. Nemurin helps train Masked Wonder for a while before parting ways. Afterwards, Masked Wonder visits the grave of her cousin, whom is revealed to be Nemurin. @NyanNyan in N-City Featuring: @NyanNyan, @NyanNyan's friends, Fav, Magicaroid44, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Snow White, La Pucelle, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison, Yumenoshima Genopsycho Some time before Magical Girl Raising Project, @NyanNyan visits N-City to deliver the newest model of magicphones for the Magical Girls there. Meanwhile she's trying to bear with her memory of her two friends who died. However, upon meeting Yumenoshima Genopsycho, @NyanNyan decides to start over and make new friends. Playing with Top Speed Featuring: Top Speed, Swim Swim, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Tama Not long before Magical Girl Raising Project, Swim Swim, in danger of being late, contacts Top Speed to give her a ride to meeting with the rest of Team Ruler. Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family Featuring: Akane, Akane's mother, Akane's sisters Years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Akane and her entire family are transformed into Magical Girls. However, her family ends up being killed, causing a traumatized Akane to set out on a quest for vengeance. A Knight's Day Off Featuring: La Pucelle, Yumenoshima Genopsycho, Melville A new weeks before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Souta attends a meeting with other fans of Magical Girl media as La Pucelle in disguise. On the way back he gets into trouble with a pervert, but is helped by Yumenoshima Genopsycho and Melville. However, Melville only helped him out because he was in Clamberry's selection. The Maid and the Mystery Featuring: Detick Bell, Nokko-chan About one year before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Detick Bell gets assigned a job as a councilor at the school camp that Nokko-chan attends. Both Magical Girl try to use their magic to make the camping trip more fun, with mixed results. Illegal Magical Girl Featuring: Ripple, Rionetta, Clamberry, Top Speed, Pfle A few weeks before Magical Girl Raising Project, Rionetta travels to N-City to collect money to help pay off her father's debth with the mafia. However, she ends up getting into a fight with Ripple. The Memories of the Blue Magical Girl Featuring: The First Lapis Lazuline, The Second Lapis Lazuline, The Third Lapis Lazuline A girl remembers her encounter with The Second Lapis Lazuline, only to then have her memories erased by The Third Lapis Lazuline under the orders of The First Lapis Lazuline. Clantail and Friends Featuring: Clantail, Pfle, Shadow Gale Following the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Clantail griefs over the deaths of her comrades. However, she realizes that the best way for her to honor their memory is to move on. Gallery Volume_4-LN-Inner-Cover.jpg Volume_4-LN-00e.JPG Volume_4-LN-00f.JPG Volume_4-LN-00g.png Volume_4-LN-020.png Volume_4-LN-030.png Volume_4-LN-040.png Volume_4-LN-060.jpg Volume_4-LN-070.png Volume_4-LN-090.jpg Volume_4-LN-110.png Volume_4-LN-120.jpg Category:Novel